


It Started With A Sweater

by Mysterious_L



Series: Mystery_L Kinktober [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Day 15, I have no time to write, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Will Graham, plot and some porn, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/pseuds/Mysterious_L
Summary: Will is wearing Hannibal’s sweater. Hannibal has a thing for Will’s thighs.





	It Started With A Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Hannibal and Will. Love them both but never got around to writing them yet. May be a bit OC I’m still working on how to get their unique personalities across.

Will yawned and stretched as he slowly stirred awake. He rolled over reaching out for his husband and noticing the other side of the bed was cold. Knowing that without Hannibal’s presence falling back asleep would be near impossible. 

Resigning himself to the fact that he was now wide awake Will sat up and threw the sheets off of him. He climbed out of bed and couldn’t help but wince slightly at the twinge in his back. He couldn’t help but look done at his protruding stomach and shake his head. This little one was sure not making the pregnancy easy but Will was still elated despite all the awful symptoms. 

Will locked his hands over his head arched his back until he heard a satisfying pop. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 9:00 am and having no classes to teach today he took his time getting ready. Provided no unexpected murders popped up today might actually be a nice day off. 

If he was lucky he could convince Hannibal to fuck him in hopes of relieving all this pent-up sexual frustration. Ever since they found out he was expecting Hannibal had kept the sex to a minimum because Omega pregnancies are delicate and all that. With that though Will decided to put a plan in motion that would hopefully end up with him being drilled till his brain melted.

Will still half asleep walked into the bathroom to get a shower. Not one for long showers he finished up his routine and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. Will wipes some of the steam from the mirror and examines his reflection. He hummed to himself and rubbed a hand over his scruff. Deciding that a shave wasn’t in order just yet he brushed his teeth and walked back into their bedroom to get ready.

Will pulled out a pair of boxer briefs before rummaging through Hannibal’s side of their closet. Seeing as most of his clothes were now to tight for him he’d taken to raiding through Hannibal’s clothes and wearing them instead. He pulled out a thick crimson-colored sweater and pulled it over his head. Dipping his head down he pulled up a section of the collar taking in a deep breath of Hannibal’s unique scent. On the surface, it was a combination of lavender and old books but under the surface was a thick scent of blood. Looking at himself in the mirror and idea popped into his mind and grinning decided to forgo wearing pants this morning. Satisfied Will traveled out of the bedroom before heading downstairs 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Will took in the delicious scent of food wafting from the kitchen. He rounded the corner and took in the sight of Hannibal standing at the counter slicing up some of his free-range sausages. Will came up beside him and noticed that Hannibal was making his favorite dish from when they first met. 

“Good morning, thanks for the food,” Will said as he wrapped himself up in Hannibal’s arms. He reveled in the security he felt from being wrapped up in his arms. He squirmed a bit as he felt Hannibal bury his nose into his neck taking stock of his scent like he always does. It doesn’t matter how many times it happens Will doesn’t think he’ll get used to it.

“What is with your obsession with smelling me? I probably smell like a wet dog which for most people isn’t very pleasant” Will asked. Despite his so-called objections, he tilts his neck to the side allowing Hannibal further access. 

“On the contrary mylimasis your scent is actually close to rich vanilla,” Hannibal said taking in one last lungful of Will’s scent before stepping away to serve their breakfast. Placing the bowls and forks on the table Hannibal turns back to Will only to pause and take in the stunning sight of Will. He was standing in the kitchen barefoot wearing Hannibal's favorite sweater which on Will was just slightly too big. 

Deciding to leave it be for now Hannibal pulled out Will’s chair as a sign for him to come to the table.

Will couldn’t help but take notice of the intense stare that was being sent his way as Hannibal took notice of his state of dress. Will trying to act casual heads to the table to sit down. He can’t help but try and avoid Hannibal’s eyes knowing how deep they see through him as he starts on his breakfast. 

Hannibal’s cock twitches at the sight of those long creamy thighs on display. The alpha in him wanted to growl at the sight his mate presented. As it were though he has remarkable self-control and manages to hold back his inner beast for the time being. “If I’m not mistaken darling that sweater you have on is mine.” 

Will’s head snapped up at that statement. Despite the casual tone in which it was said Will took note of the growing tinge of red around Hannibal’s eyes and the slight husk in his voice. Will couldn’t help the slight smirk that overtook his face as he shrugs his shoulders trying to act like he wasn’t aware. “Is it? I wasn’t really paying attention when I grabbed it.”

So Hannibal’s lips curled up at the ends as he arched a finely shaped brow at the faux air of innocence his lover was trying to put on. These little games his Will loves to play never failed to amuse Hannibal. He could smell the sexual frustration wafting off of Will, in turn, making his own cock twitch and start to fill out. 

Unfortunately for Will as with most omegan pregnancies were very delicate especially so at an early age. This meant no strenuous activities of any kind so while sex wouldn’t be harmful Hannibal decided it was better safe than sorry when it concerned his mate and unborn child. That doesn’t mean there weren’t other things they could do in the meantime. 

“It’s rude to lie William” Hannibal practically growled. His nosed flared and eyes flashed as a strangled whimper escaped Will. Hannibal stood up and stalked over to Will before pulling him up to crash their lips together in a bruising kiss. 

Will moaned at the heat. He felt his hair being pulled and his brain short-circuited. Will kept exploring Hannibal’s mouth until he came up for air. Will leaned back in desperate for another taste, but Hannibal leaned back and avoided his lips. “Hannibal! Stop teasing me.” 

Hannibal chuckled before leaning in once more to briefly brush their lips together one more time before he stepped back. His smirk only grew as Will huffed and pouted at him. “No need to get upset. I was thinking we try something new today.”

Will looked at him skeptically. But he was soon distracted by Hannibal pulling him against his front and attacking his neck with his mouth. 

“Hannibal, please. Fuck me!”

Will could feel his underwear becoming soaked with his slick due to the pleasure he was feeling. He started grinding back against Hannibal desperate for any type of friction. 

Hannibal growls at the way Will is acting. He would love nothing more than to sink his cock into his tight hole and knot him up. Unfortunately, he didn’t want to take any chances with their pup's health. A grin spread across his lips as an idea came to mind. Hannibal leaned down and bit the shell of Will’s war reveling in the way he tossed his head back.

“Such a naughty boy you are. Naughty boys deserve to be punished don’t you agree?” Hannibal said as he grabbed at the tops of Will’s boxers before tearing them at the seams. He scooped up some of Will’s slick and used it to lube up his cock. 

Hannibal was rock hard. He dropped his pants and underwear then slotted his cock in between Will’s legs. Hannibal moaned at the pressure around his cock. It wasn’t nearly as good as his mate’s tight hole but it would do for now. “Squeeze your legs together just a bit more for me mylimasis.”

Hannibal began to thrust in between Will’s upper thighs. The slick making the thrusting sound obscene. He growled curling one hand tight around his boy’s waist as he thrust his hips. Hannibal grabbed Will’s cock and started stroking him from root to tip, swiping his thumb across the head on the upstroke.

Will was on fire. Every nerve in his body was slight and going crazy. He clenched his thighs together and thrust up into Hannibal’s hand. He could feel the pressure building and he was right at the edge. “Hannibal! Please, please I’m going to cum.” 

Hannibal continued thrusting his hips before growling and sinking his teeth into Will’s shoulder. He could feel hot cum coat his hand as waves of slick gushed from Will’s hole. It wasn’t long before he felt his hot cum spurting between Will’s inner thighs. 

Will was panting feeling exhausted as he came down from his orgasm. “That was .... yeah.” Will felt his legs start to give out before he felt Hannibal swept him up into his arms and laid them down on the couch together.

Hannibal went back to the kitchen to grab a cloth to wipe them down before he gathered Will in his arms and they laid there content to just be with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will do my best to have a few more kinktober prompts up but it’s gonna take a bit cause I’m slammed with school. So kinktober in November. Let me know what you think constructive feedback appreciated.


End file.
